


Because I love you, god damn it!

by RavenTores



Series: Just moments /short prompts by Ameera/ [30]
Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-03
Updated: 2018-06-03
Packaged: 2019-05-17 19:10:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14837508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RavenTores/pseuds/RavenTores
Summary: Отсылка к серии 18 четвёртого сезона — Broken Link.





	Because I love you, god damn it!

**Author's Note:**

> Отсылка к серии 18 четвёртого сезона — Broken Link.

“Потому что я люблю вас, чёрт возьми! — Джулиан настолько вскипел, что даже не остановился, чтобы осознать собственного признания. — Вы хоть представляете, насколько больно видеть, как вы так приносите себя в жертву ради кого-то, кто никогда не заслуживал вашей верности? — Если бы Гарак не стоял за силовым полем, он бы мгновенно обнял Джулиана. — Думаете, мне симпатичны Основатели? Конечно, нет! Но вы бы попытались убить кого угодно, если бы полагали, что они замешаны в убийстве Тэйна! — Джулиан потряс головой в ярости. — Этот человек не только был чудовищем вообще, он был чудовищем для вас!”   
  
“Доктор…” — Гарак выдохнул. Было сказано слишком много, слова, которые, как полагал Гарак, он никогда не услышит. Он никогда не думал, что кто-нибудь будет критиковать отношение отца к нему, и он совершенно точно никогда не предполагал, что Джулиан Башир может полюбить его.   
  
“Похоже, я просто не понимаю, — вздохнул Джулиан. — Я не знаю, кем на самом деле был Тэйн для вас, но я знаю, кем он был для меня. Я встречался с ним однажды, и он издевался и принижал того, кого я люблю. — Это случилось снова, Джулиан сказал, что любит Гарака. — Мне хотелось свернуть его толстую чешуйчатую шею и стереть высокомерную улыбку с его лица”.  
  
“Всё из-за меня?” — Гарак не мог постичь привязанности Джулиана к нему.   
  
“И, полагаю, из-за моих собственных ревнивых мотивов, — Джулиан скрестил руки на груди и выдохнул. — Я не знаю, какова была природа ваших отношений…” — Джулиан слегка покраснел и посмотрел в сторону.   
  
“Доктор, вы говорите так, словно вы и я в романтических отношениях”. Джулиан мгновенно сфокусировал на нём взгляд.   
  
“Разве не так? — удивлённо спросил Джулиан. — Я имею в виду, я исследовал кардассианские традиции ухаживания и, в общем, постарался следовать всем обычаям. — Этого Гарак не ожидал. — Вы первый прикоснулись к моим плечам, и это было предложение, которое я принял”.   
  
“Вы хотите сказать, что всё это время вы верили, что мы пара? — Неужели Гарак каким-то образом упустил миллион потенциальных поцелуев? В глазах Джулиана появились горечь и замешательство, и Гарак быстро продолжил: — Я совсем не против идеи, но ничто никогда не становилось официальным. Не говоря уже о том, что наша физическая близость была… — _несуществующей_ было нужным словом, но оно ощущалось неправильно. Дело было не в том, что Гарак просто указывал, что они не были близки, а в том, что он хотел бы, чтобы они были. — Недостаточной…”   
  
“ _Намёки и тонкость — вот что создаёт настоящие романтические отношения_ , — процитировал Джулиан. — _Быть грубым и прямым — значит, потерять свой шанс_. — Илоджа Примский, “К влюблённым с любовью”, по сути, обучение кардассианскому ухаживанию, рассказывающее о нём в прекраснейших стихотворных строчках. — Я не собирался говорить о природе наших отношений и вызывать у вас отвращение подобной бесцеремонностью. — Это было правдой, на Кардассии открыто объявить о своих романтических отношениях без заключения брака для любого стало бы скандалом. — И я не собирался касаться вас прежде, чем вы сделаете первый ход”.   
  
“Почему вам обязательно нужно было быть столь благородным? — Гарак вздохнул и приложил ладонь ко лбу. — Если бы вы только поцеловали меня или сделали другой узнаваемый шаг… — Гарак покачал головой. — Понимаете ли вы, как долго я жаждал вас?”  
  
“Что ж, придётся вам жаждать немногим дольше, — Джулиан фыркнул. — Помните, что вы попали в тюрьму?”  
  
“Поверьте мне, если бы этого поля здесь не было, наш разговор продолжился совершенно по-другому, — Гарак снова вздохнул, глядя на Джулиана с новым удивлением. — Я бы обнял вас и рассказал бы, как долго я люблю вас”.  
  
“Я всё ещё злюсь на вас, — Джулиан посмотрел в сторону с улыбкой. — Я даже немного злее, потому что, похоже, был одинок все эти годы, не зная об этом”.   
  
“По крайней мере у вас была хотя бы иллюзия романтических отношений! — запротестовал Гарак. — Я тосковал о вас, будучи уверенным, что вы никогда не почувствуете то же самое”.   
  
“Что ж, вы ошибались на этот счёт, — Джулиан прищёлкнул языком и строго посмотрел на Гарака. — И вы ошибались, пытаясь убить всех Основателей”.   
  
“Я признаю, что это было опрометчиво, — уступил Гарак. — И я постараюсь быть достойным вас, — он слегка поклонился и был удивлён, услышав, что силовое поле отключилось. — У вас нет полномочий освобождать меня”.   
  
“Я не освобождаю вас, — усмехнулся Джулиан. Затем он крепко обнял Гарака и поцеловал его. Это было сильно и страстно, но не напористо. Гарак позволил себя вести, но едва его глаза закрылись, как Джулиан отстранился. Гарак посмотрел на него затуманенным взглядом, моргая. — Я просто хочу убедиться, что вы понимаете, что упускаете, оставаясь здесь”. — С этим Джулиан покинул камеру и нажал на консоль, восстанавливая силовое поле.   
  
“Вы жестоки”, — выдохнул Гарак с улыбкой.  
  
“Но я ставлю на то, что вы никогда больше не сделаете ничего подобного, хм-м? — улыбка Джулиана пропала, и он прикусил губу. — Вы вернётесь через месяц. Я всё так же буду рядом с вами”.   
  
“Я буду считать мгновения”.


End file.
